Tsutsu
by Ashikako
Summary: Cet OS s'inspire du bonus sur Tsuyu dans le chapitre 84. Tsuyu va quitter sa maison pour aller vivre à Yuuei, elle passe sa dernière soirée avec ses frères et sœurs.


Bonjour bonjour ! Ça fait un peu bizarre de revenir après autant d'absence mais bon ! Alors y'a un moment j'ai écris ça pour ma beta, et c'est vrai qu'au final je l'aime bien, je crois, haha ! x) Enfin bref voilà, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai pris pour l'écrire, et sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Tsutsu**

Tsuyu referma sa dernière valise pour la poser dans un coin de sa chambre, plus vide qu'à son habitude. La jeune grenouille partait vivre à Yuuei demain. Elle se demandait si toute sa classe y serait et, même si elle avait entendu que oui, le stress lui faisait penser le contraire. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, mais ils lui avaient laissé un petit mot à ouvrir le lendemain matin. Ce dernier disait sans doute quelque chose comme : « Notre Tsuyu chérie, nous sommes très fiers de toi, et nous le serons quoi qu'il arrive. Fais de ton mieux à l'école et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, ni pour Samidare et Satsuki. Prends bien soin de toi, papa et maman. » Sans doute, ce que dirait la plupart des parents. Mais avant d'ouvrir cette lettre, de se réveiller, et même d'aller se coucher, elle partit préparer le repas de son petit frère et de se petite sœur. Puis après que la plus petite de la petite famille ait prit son bain, Tsuyu la prit dans ses bras pour accompagner une dernière fois sa petite sœur dans sa chambre. Satsuki s'accrochait a sa grande sœur comme si elle allait mourir en la lâchant, elle et son grand frère tenaient beaucoup à Tsuyu, après tout, elle avait toujours été là pour eux. Elle réussit à se défaire des bras de Satsuki quand cette dernière ce décida à mettre son pyjama et à se préparer pour dormir. Tsuyu, quant à elle, la laissa en partant vers son petit frère qui refusait de prendre son bain, sûrement pour dans le seul but de se chamailler gentiment avec sa grande sœur. Elle répétait pour la cinquième fois que le bain allait refroidir, quand la petite l'appela.

— Nee-chan, je suis couchée ! Raconte-moi une histoire, s'il te plaît !

Tsuyu croassa d'épuisement, après s'être battue contre son petit frère, elle lâcha le petit garçon qui se déshabilla finalement pour rentrer dans son bain.

— Je vais voir Satsuki-chan, tu me préviens quand tu sors, et ne met pas de l'eau partout cette fois.

Le petit frère approuva d'un signe de tête, alors qu'il la plongeait déjà sous l'eau. Tsuyu croassa gentiment une nouvelle fois, puis partit de nouveau voir la petite, réfléchissant déjà à quelle histoire elle pourrait bien inventer.

— Tu veux qu'elle histoire petite rainette ?

— Celle que tu veux !

Tsuyu hésita quelques secondes, elle n'avait pas beaucoup disparation à vrai dire, ses pensées étaient déjà protéger sur sa journée de demain, et ses retrouvailles avec les autres depuis cet incident. Sa petite sœur attendait pourtant son histoire, les yeux brillants d'admiration et d'impatience.

— Hmhm, alors...

C'est l'histoire d'une petite grenouille qui s'appelait... Tsutsu ! Elle était gentille, et jamais triste. Mais, la gentille petite grenouille n'était pas de la même couleur que la plupart des autres grenouilles, et son visage ressemblait à un petit masque, elle ne changeait jamais d'expression. Du coup, les autres grenouilles ne l'approchaient pas beaucoup, car elles la trouvaient étrange, et ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle pensait. Elles avaient peur de devenir ami avec Tsutsu, et Tsutsu n'osait pas les approcher non plus, car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler avec des gens. Donc elle restait toujours seule. La petite grenouille coloré vivait en s'occupant dans sa famille, et c'est ça qui la rendait heureuse. Elle avait... Deux petits frères. C'était des petits diables, mais elle les adorait et s'occupait d'eux autant qu'elle le pouvait, parce que leurs parents vivaient dans une autre marre. Tsutsu allait tous les jours sur un nénuphar ou elle s'entrainait à attraper les insectes, c'était un petit peu comme l'école. Mais un jour, alors qu'elle était sur son petit nénuphar elle le sentit quelque chose dessous qui le faisait bouger. Elle avait très peur, mais pourtant son visage ne changeait pas. Elle bondit dans l'eau pour voir ce qui avait fait bouger sa plante, et c'était… Une autre grenouille étrange ! Elle ressemblait plus à un serpent d'eau qu'à une grenouille, mais ce n'est pas l'important. Cette grenouille était comme Tsutsu, elle était toujours seule mais suivait Tsutsu sans jamais venir lui parler, parce qu'elle avait peur de la faire fuir. La grenouille coloré se retrouva face à elle, et elle qui ne savait pas comment s'y prendre lui dit: « tu veux être mon amie ? » Alors qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole au pare avant. La grenouille étrange s'énerva d'un seul coup, car elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour être l'ami de qui que ce soit. Mais elle se laissa finalement aller, et prit Tsutsu dans ces bras en pleurant. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir enfin une amie. Alors, Tsutsu ne fut plus jamais seule quand elle était sur son nénuphar et elle comprit que ne pas être triste, c'était bien diffèrent d'être heureuse.

Tsuyu regarda sa petite sœur somnolente, se demandant si son histoire était bien ou non, vu qu'elle avait endormie la petite. La jeune batracienne lui dit bonne nuit en souriant gentiment puis sortit de la petite chambre sans faire de bruit, de peur de la couper dans son élan pour s'endormir. Elle croassa de fatigue, puis retourna dans la salle de bain pour voir si son petit frère y était encore. Elle chuchota devant la porte pour savoir s'il y était toujours, n'entendant plus de bruit. Un gros bruit ce fit entendre de l'autre côté de la maison faisant sursauter Tsuyu.

— Samidare-chan, tu es sorti ?

Le jeune garçon l'appela de sa chambre pour lui dire que oui. Tsuyu se redirigea une nouvelle fois vers les chambres pour souhaiter bonne nuit au jeune garçon et également pour lui demander si c'était lui qui avait causé se bruit. Samidare nia avoir causé le gros bruit, même si on pouvait lire sur son visage que oui. Il était surement en train de fouiner quelque part avant d'être surpris par sa grande sœur. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux après avoir pris la console qui était cachée sous son oreiller puis se retourna pour partir. Ne voulant pas laisser de suite, le petit frère attrapa le bras de Tsuyu qui allait partir.

— O-Onee-chan, est-ce que tu peux me raconter la suite de l'histoire de Tsutsu ? … S'il te plaît, je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas finie !

Devant l'entrain de son frère, elle ne put s'empêcher couvrir la bouche de ce dernier avec sa main, et de mettre un doigt devant sa bouche à elle. Elle voulait éviter de réveiller la plus petite avec des paroles dites un peu trop forte, il était un peu tard pour qu'elle se réveille une nouvelle fois.

— D'accord je veux bien te raconter la suite mais à condition que tu dormes tout de suite après, ok ?

Samidare fit un signe de tête pour montrer sa joie et un petit peu son impatience. Après s'être encore plus emmitouflé dans sa couverture humide, comme toutes grenouilles tropicales qui se respectent, il se tourna vers sa grande sœur. Après un petit croassement, cette dernière continua son histoire avec la fausse imagination qui lui restait.

— Donc...

Les deux grenouilles étaient très amies mais leurs rêves étaient différents. L'une voulait vivre une vie normale et simple, tandis que l'autre voulait aider les autres grenouilles à survivre au prédateur. Une fois que les deux grenouilles étranges avaient grandi, elles durent changer de bassin, mais elles sont allées dans deux bassins différents. L'étrange grenouille partit dans un bassin classique, alors que Tsutsu, qui à présent voulait aider les gens grâce à sa couleur spéciale, décida d'aller dans un bassin spécial qui l'aiderait à devenir quelqu'un sur qui les grenouilles peuvent compter. Au début, Tsutsu était très triste de quitter sa seule et meilleure amie, et avait peur qu'elle ne retrouve pas d'ami dans sa nouvelle marre. Elle ne voulait pas de nouveau être seule car elle avait compris l'importance des amis. Cependant, dès son premier jour à la marre, la grenouille étrange avait déjà de nouveaux amis. Tsutsu était heureuse pour elle, bien sûr, mais elle avait peur de rester à nouveau seule de son coté, elle. Elle ne voulait vraiment plus être toute seule sur son nénuphar. Sa famille était toujours là pour elle donc elle n'était pas vraiment seule, mais elle était une grenouille coloré, et peut-être que les gens ne l'approcheraient pas à nouveau à cause de son visage qui ressemblait à un masque... Elle ne voulait vraiment pas aller dans la nouvelle marre, et détestait ses parents de lui avoir donné sa couleur et son visage étrange comparé aux autres ! Pendant toute la nuit avant d'aller dans la nouvelle marre, elle s'entraînait pour changer son masque, même si c'était inutile, peu importe à quel point elle essayait, ça marchait jamais… Tsutsu était terrifiée et voulait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment changé !

— Oi, nee-chan, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Tsuyu sursauta presque, elle c'était perdu dans ses pensées et n'était plus que dans ses souvenirs pendant un instant. Elle essuya très vite ses larmes, une grande sœur devait être forte pour que ses cadets prennent exemple sur elle, autant qu'All Migth devait sourire pour soutenir le monde. Donc, sans tenir compte de la question de son petit frère, elle continua son histoire tout en, retrouvant le sourire.

— Mais...

Quand Tsutsu est arrivée dans la nouvelle marre, il n'y avait aucune grenouille normale autour d'elle. Il y avait des grenouilles de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes, de toutes les couleurs, et toutes ces grenouilles s'amusaient ensemble. Certaines faisaient même peur, mais il y avait toujours une grenouille assez courageuse pour parler à une autre. Et à partir de là, Tsutsu n'avait plus peur, elle commença a vraiment aimer sa couleur. Certaines grenouilles de la marre n'avaient jamais eu de véritable ami, elles avaient toujours été rejetées par les autres et pourtant, toutes ces grenouilles colorées voulaient aider les autres. Toutes les grenouilles étrange de cette marre avaient le même but que Tsutsu, et elle ne se sentait plus seule, une nouvelle fois. Elle était heureuse de les avoir rencontré, et voulais rester avec ces grenouilles. Elle a fait de gros efforts pour les approcher et se fondre dans la masse des grenouilles étranges, mais elle essayait d'être normal, plus elle se rendait compte que le meilleur moyen d'être ami avec ces grenouilles était de rester elle-même. Alors, depuis, Tsutsu n'essaya plus d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, et elle n'a plus jamais essayé d'enlever son masque. Mais un jour, une grenouille était en danger, et Tsutsu ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, car elle ne voulait pas sortir de la marre. Ça parait bête, mais le chef de la marre l'avait interdit car sa couleur n'est pas encore assez puissante pour protéger la grenouille en danger. Et pourtant, les plus gentilles des grenouilles voulaient désobéir et quitter la marre pour sauver la grenouille en danger. Tsutsu ne comprenait pas ce choix, elle voulait suivre les règles, car c'est la base première pour aider les gens. Mais du coup, Tsutsu a vraiment été très méchante avec les plus gentilles des grenouilles. Elle leur a dit des choses méchantes, mais c'était sur le coup, elle ne les pensait pas ! Vraiment pas du tout ! Mais maintenant, Tsutsu a peur, elle veut leur demander pardon, mais elle a vraiment peur...

Samidare prit sa grande sœur dans ses bras. Elle c'était remise à pleurer. Cette fois elle s'en était rendu compte, mais n'avait même pas essayé de stopper ses larmes, laissant le rôle de la grande sœur de côté, pour prendre celui de Tsutsu, qui lui allait bien mieux à ce moment précis. Son petit frère avait bien compris les liens étroits entre la grenouille colorée et sa grande sœur. Il aimait ces deux versions et voulait les aider comme sa grande sœur l'avait fait pour lui pendant tout ce temps. Maintenant il était grand et il s'occuperait de la famille comme Tsuyu l'avait fait avant lui. Il voulait l'aider pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, mais il ne comprenait pas le problème, et ne savait encore moins comment le résoudre. Il reconstruit l'histoire de Tsutsu dans la vraie vie, et s'adressa enfin à sa sœur qui pleurait devant ses yeux pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

— Nee-chan, Tsutsu devrait faire ce qu'elle pense bien, elle ne devrait pas avoir peur de s'excuser, parce que les grenouilles colorées sont les plus gentilles des grenouilles ! Je suis sûr qu'elles accepteront les excuses de Tsutsu, et qu'elles seront son amie comme avant ! En plus, je suis sûr que Tsutsu n'a pas été aussi méchante que tu le dit.

Tsuyu fut au début surprise par ces paroles, puis elle essuya ses larmes, et arrêta comme elle le pouvait de pleurer, troquant ses larmes pour un sourire heureux et fier adressé à son petit frère. Elle câlina le garçon une nouvelle fois, puis le lâcha finalement en lui disant merci. Il avait raison, c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle voulait s'excuser d'avoir été trop faible pour désobéir alors que quelqu'un était en danger.

— Tu devrais dormir maintenant. Je vous préparerais un bento demain, avant de partir.

— Et tu reviendras à la maison bientôt ? Sinon… Satsuki-chan va être triste !

— Oui, je viendrais vous voir dès que je pourrais, et tu verras, je deviendrais une grande héroïne !

Samidare lui rendit son sourire, puis s'emmitoufla une nouvelle fois dans sa couette quand Tsuyu referma la porte. Elle vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone, il était tard, mais elle vit qu'elle avait reçu un sms de la ''grenouille étrange''.

 _« Hey Tsuyu-chan! Comment tu vas? Ma maman m'a dit que les élèves de Yuuei allaient vivre dans l'école car ils sont en danger, c'est vrai? (O o O) J'espère que tu vas bien (~.~) D'ailleurs tu t'es fait des amis ? Je suis sure que oui, tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse ! Dis-moi quand tu es libre, il faut qu'on se voie ! (\\*0* /) »_

La jeune fille sourit, cette amie était là aussi, d'une autre manière, mais elle y était quand même. Elle n'était définitivement plus seule. Tsuyu retourna enfin dans sa chambre, sachant très bien qu'elle n'y serait plus beaucoup à présent. Demain soir, elle ne dormira pas dans sa chambre, ni avec sa famille, mais elle pourra s'excuser auprès des autres grenouilles. Comme ça, Tsutsu sera de nouveau heureuse, et pourra vivre sous le même nénuphar que ses amis tout en faisant ce qu'elle pense juste.

* * *

Haaaaaan, voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez quand même bien aimé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (donc à laisser une review) que ce soit bien ou mal croyez moi ça refait ma vie x) Donc sur ce, à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures (nulles, hein, des aventures de merde soyons clair)


End file.
